


Belonging to the Sea

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Celebrity Crush, Cheeky!Percy, Fluff, Groping, I mean Percy is totally a demigodly celebrity right?, M/M, Omega!Percy, Slash, Teasing, the ocean belongs to Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: To start a new life after the Giant War, Percy applies to college on Hilo. Coincidentally, his Roman friends Dakota and Leila happen to know a demigod on Hilo who is looking for a roommate.Mike, freshly returned to his home island, could pretty much murder Dakota and Leila when they send a roommate his way who oh-so happens to be his crush...





	Belonging to the Sea

PJatO || Mikercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Belonging to the Sea || Mikercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Belonging to the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, play with powers, teasing, fluff

Main Pairing: Mike/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Michael Kahale

Summary: Percy moved to Hawaii after the Giant War, to get away from everything. He follows the suggestion from his new Roman friends. What he didn't know was that they had edged him on to move to Kaua'i because Mike lived there and the son of Venus had developed a huge crush on him.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Belonging to the Sea_

Percy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, instantly relaxing with a serene expression on his face.

This was the start of a new life and he couldn't wait for it. After the Giant War, Percy had been dying for a new start. To get away from it all. He had tried, he really had. He had struggled through high school graduation, tried helping with the rebuilding of everything that had been broken. But it just wasn't enough. He needed a new start somewhere new and fresh.

He had checked out New Rome for college, thinking that could be where he could find a good new start. His Roman friends Dakota and Leila however had consulted him while he was touring the college and they had made the _perfect_ suggestion for Percy – Hawaii. Hilo had a college that was largely funded by New Rome and harbored a lot of demigods. And Percy got a letter of recommendation from Chiron and Lupa, signed up and packed his stuff.

The most awesome thing was that Leila and Dakota had even organized him an apartment. Well, a room. But they had promised him he'd get along great with the other demigod he'd be living with.

Inhaling deeply, Percy straightened his back and headed to the address they gave him.

/break\

Mike frowned as he adjusted yet another piece of furniture in the apartment. When he had gotten this place, he knew he couldn't afford rent on his own, but he loved the place and he had bemoaned that to Leila and Dakota. Two weeks later and his friends had told him they found another demigod who was going to study on Hilo and who was looking for a place. A male omega. Which was making Mike so nervous, because living with an omega he didn't know was _huge_.

Someone knocked on his door. The omega. The roommate. Mike hated that his friends hadn't given him any details on the other aside from those three – male omega demigod.

His heart stopped when he opened the door. There, on the other side of the threshold, stood no other than Percy Jackson. The son of Neptune. Poseidon. The Greek praetor. The most beautiful omega Mike had _ever_ seen – and Mike was a child of Venus, he had a very keen eye for beauty.

Mike was going to _murder_ Dakota and Leila. Those two utter dicks knew exactly that Mike has had a hopeless crush on the pretty Greek hero ever since Percy had stumbled into the Roman camp. To see the son of 'Neptune' control the river, walk into a quest to save Death, become praetor, walk through Tartarus and be one of the nine to save the world, to learn that Percy had actually been the one to defeat Lord Saturn during the Titan War... Honestly, half of Camp Jupiter had a crush on Percy after that? And basically all the unmated alphas in both camps were now trying to get Percy.

"Hey. I'm Percy", smiled Percy, holding his hand out. "I'm a hundred percent sure we already met at Camp Jupiter, but I had met _a lot_ of people back then, so I hope you can forgive me for not remembering you? Anyway, Dakota and Leila said you're looking for a roomie."

"Michael, uh... Mike Kahale", grunted Mike, taking Percy's hand and shaking it stiffly. "I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are. Yes, I'm, uh, looking for a roommate."

"Mike. Nice to meet you, Mike", grinned Percy. "Ca—an I come in?"

Embarrassed, Mike stepped aside and allowed the omega inside. He stumbled a bit as Percy walked past him, that scent filling his nostrils. He had never gotten a close whiff of Percy before, but it was _heavenly_. He smelt like strawberries and the ocean, which was an _amazing_ combination. It made Mike dizzy. Trying to calm down, Mike followed Percy toward the living room.

"Uhm, lemme show you around?", offered Mike awkwardly. "So, this is the living room. We got a balcony facing the ocean. And the kitchen. The bath is pretty spacious, which was important to me and I'm guessing it'd also be important to you, the whole water and all?"

"Ye—eah. I do love a good bath", hummed Percy while slowly looking Mike up and down. "And it's important to you because... child of Venus?"

"Yes! How did you know?", asked Mike, maybe a little too eager.

"You're ridiculously gorgeous", shrugged Percy with a half-grin.

Mike blushed _so hard_ at that. For one, because Roman omegas normally weren't that bolt around alphas, and for another – this was Percy Jackson, telling him he was gorgeous. Mike ran straight into the closed bedroom door. Percy gasped startled and checked on Mike.

"A—Are you alright? What was that?", asked Percy concerned.

"Sorry. Uhm. Distracted", mumbled Mike embarrassed. "I'm fine. So, this would be your room."

"Maybe I'll open the door? It doesn't like you apparently", chuckled Percy teasingly.

Mike's blush lit up even more as Percy opened the door and entered the room, looking around curiously. It only spotted a bed, a desk and a wardrobe – the same as Mike's bedroom had when he had first moved in three weeks ago. Mike watched anxiously how Percy inspected the room.

"Will... Will you stay?", asked Mike nervously, feeling like a total moron.

"Nah, I'll just sleep under a bridge", chimed Percy, giving Mike a look. "Duh. Man, you're adorable. This is going to be so much fun. Once you stop being starstruck."

"I'm not being starstruck!", sputtered Mike embarrassed.

Percy raised both his eyebrows, fond and amused look on his face. "Dude, you have literal hearts in your eyes. And yes, I'm using 'literal' right in this context, son of Venus."

Mike looked horrified as he turned to the nearest mirror just to see that yes, his stupid color-changing eyes had decided to show tiny blue hearts in his otherwise hazel eyes. Sometimes, he hated his heritage. Groaning, he covered his face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry", muttered Mike.

"It's okay, Mike", smiled Percy, resting a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder. "Believe it or not, but I am quite used to this by now. After I retrieved the Master Bolt when I was 12, everyone was fawning and fussing too. When I didn't do anything 'exciting' for nearly a year afterward, that subsided. People tend to get un-starstruck once they get to know me better."

/break\

It didn't get better, regardless of how well Mike got to know his new roommate. If anything, it only got worse. Every morning when Percy would walk into the kitchen in only his low-riding sweat-pants, exposing his nice physique. Every time he'd surprise Mike with a home-cooked meal or self-made cookies. Every evening they'd curl together in the living room – either both separately doing school work or reading, or together to watch movies and shows together. Every afternoon when the two would hit the beach together for a swim or for surfing. All the silly joked and stupid puns, every smile and laugh and moment spent with Percy... Mike was falling fast and hard.

He heaved a sigh and inhaled the salty scent of the sea as he got distracted on his way home. After a long day of classes, he enjoyed a quick swim in the ocean. It always calmed him and it seemed to have taken a liking to him. As crazy as that sounded. But the temperature and the waves were just always perfect. A serene smile found its way onto his face as he started to drift in the water. The waves were gently caressing him. It was silly, but the ocean felt so much better than he remembered from his youth of living here. Not to mention, the scent reminded him of Percy. Mike shuddered as a colder current caressed his lower back and ass. Standing up, he looked around to spot a mischievous son of Poseidon sitting _on top_ of the ocean, with his legs crossed.

"You should not do that", scolded Mike as he approached Percy. "Someone will think you're the second coming of Jesus. Get down into the water, Sea Prince."

He grasped Percy around the waist and pulled him down, Percy allowing the water to break beneath him so he could sink in. Mike's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up as Percy eagerly slipped his legs around Mike's waist and held onto the son of Venus.

"But it's fun", hummed Percy with a small pout. "You're such a buzzkill, pretty boy."

"What are you even doing out here?", asked Mike with a frown.

"Mh? Oh, I felt you enter the ocean so I came out to check on you", shrugged Percy.

"You... felt me enter the... ocean?", grunted Mike, oddly embarrassed at the word-choice.

"Son of Poseidon. Linked to the ocean. Granted, I don't feel _everyone_ , but I can... fine-tune. Channel certain people", replied Percy with a sly grin, arms around Mike's neck. "I _do_ control it."

Mike startled as another cold current passed behind him. Wait. "Percy. Those... odd cold currents..."

Percy grinned at him like a dog. "Ye—eah. Sorry, it's fun to mess with you. But, I mean, you do know I can talk to fish, right? And that you taking your little swims and wallowing in self-pity about being in love with your 'pretty, perfect, amazing roommate'... They told me about that. So I figured I'd just tease you until you admit it, but you don't."

"T—The fish. Heard me. And told you", muttered Mike traumatized, eyes large.

"You're really thick for an alpha", sighed Percy as he leaned in to peck Mike's lips.

"You're really bold for an omega", muttered Mike flustered, holding Percy by his thighs.

"Nah, not really. I mean, you're a son of Venus, who was born by the sea, which like means that you belong to the sea. And I'm the Sea Prince, as you just pointed out. Which means that _you_ already belong to _me_ ", chimed Percy and wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. "So, kiss me now?"

Mike stared wide-eyed and shook his head fascinated. Percy Jackson really was like no omega he had ever met, he was also nothing like a Greek or a child of the sea had ever been described to him. He remembered the temple of Neptune in New Rome, the way people used to avoid it before Percy Jackson had happened. But Percy? He was nothing like anything he had ever heard about Greeks, omegas or children of the sea. And Mike had fallen very hard for everything about him.

"S—Stop using the ocean to grope me", hissed Mike as another current brushed him.

"The—en give me an answer", chimed Percy teasingly. "Come on, we both already know it."

"Yes", nodded Mike hastily and leaned in to boldly steal a kiss from Percy. "Yes, I want you."

"Good", hummed Percy contently. "Then carry me out of my ocean and to our apartment."

"The ocean doesn't completely belong to you, you know that, right?", asked Mike. "...Right?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> No, silly Mike, the ocean completely belongs to Percy. Don't start spreading lies!
> 
> Okay, so this was just a short fluff-piece. I like the idea of demigods having celebrity crushes on Percy *giggles*
> 
> Next one in the series is gonna feature winged!Percy being literally swept off his feet by Thanatos ;D


End file.
